She's Born! The Perfect Smile, Cure Happy!!
She's Born! The Perfect Smile, Cure Happy!!" (誕生！笑顔まんてんキュアハッピー‼ Tanjō! Egao Manten Kyua Happī!!?) is the 1st episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, ''and also the 390th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. This episode focuses Hoshizora Miyuki transforming into Cure Happy. The English title from Glitter Force is "An Exciting Beginning". Synopsis While running late for her first day at a new school, Miyuki collides with a fairy named Candy. As she begins adjusting to her new home and school, Miyuki learns more about Candy before taking it upon herself to protect the world. SummaryEdit Hoshizora Miyuki is running to her brand new school. She is late and as she just transferred from another town she was hoping to make a good impression. She introduces herself and brings up her interest in picture books and fairy tales, and she stops momentarily to look around. Taken by her surroundings, she believes something happy might happen- only to find nothing when she turns a corner. Suddenly she hears a cry and looks around, just in time to find a pink book that appears and opens, revealing a picture of a strange creature. Candy pops out of the book, colliding with Miyuki's face and they fall back. Miyuki is unable to resist grabbing Candy and hugging her, remarking on her cuteness and asking her questions about who and what she is. Candy pulls away from Miyuki and introduces herself, but as Miyuki thinks this must be a sign of fate, Candy suddenly runs off and leaves her book behind. Miyuki picks it up and remembering how late she is, she resumes running to school. Upon arrival Miyuki attempts to introduce herself but due to her nerves, she finds it impossible to manage saying anything more than a small, un-informative introduction. It's then a classmate, Hino Akanegets up and offers to introduce her, remarking on how friendly Miyuki seems to be. She goes on to make a joke by claiming she probably has a brother named Mitaro, who enjoys looking at stars, using her surname to come up with it. She is about to resume when Midorikawa Nao and Aoki Reika interrupt to point out it would be beneficial for Miyuki to handle her own introduction. Akane/Kelsy agrees, but not before introducing herself, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe Kise Yayoi/Lily then chimes in and quickly apologizes, explaining how Akane was only joking in order to break the ice. Akane/Buffoon returns to her seat afterwards, bringing how much of a crybaby Yayoi/Lily is. Yayoi/Lily claims she has only cried three times so far, and by now Miyuki isn't nearly as nervous as she was before, so she is capable of giving everyone a better introduction, saying she is happy to be meeting everyone, and how much she loves happiness and actively searches for it every day. She takes her seat behind Akane, soon noticing Candy outside. But as she tries to show Akane, Candy suddenly vanishes and her sudden exlaimation causes the class to be disrupted. After class Miyuk/Emilyi resumes her search for Candy while exploring the school. She checks the music room, the science lab, and lastly the library. She admires the book collection within it when suddenly she spots a shelf with a glowing book titled "The Magical Door", pulling it out as she sees light from behind it. She shoves a few books aside, realizing she must be working a combination lock while lights begin to form. A portal suddenly opens and she is brought into the Magical Library. Meanwhile Candy is shown to still be searching for the book when she runs into Wolfrun/Ulric. Miyuki/Emily returns Candy's book to the shelf, then takes another off to find Candy running. She tries to get her attention, dropping the book and somehow triggering the combination to pull her back out into her world, on the outside of a bookstore near Candy's current location. She follows after her and catches her before she can fall. Candy is freaking out and trying to get Miyuki/Emily to run, but due to her explanation Miyuki/Emily is unable to believe her until finding Wolfrun/Ulric nearby, who blackens the nearby book and creates negative energy from the people surrounding them. As this is going on, both Wolfrun/Ulric and Candy bring up the bad ending scenerio he is trying to achieve, but Candy believes that everything will work out if people remain happy and put effort into things, arguing against him. Miyuki agrees with Candy before remembering how her day went. She tells them of her desire to protect Candy and suddenly, something from within triggers and with the aid of Candy she suddenly transforms into Cure Happy/Glitter Lucky At first she freaks out while observing herself, and frightened she runs away and takes shelter behind a brick house thinking Wolfrun/Ulric wouldn't try to reach her there. He laughs, mocking her silly idea before turning the house into an Akanbe/Buffoon. When the monster attacks she jumps away, but sends herself flying high into the air due to being new to her abilities. She freaks out even further until she lands- accidentally landing on the Akanbe/Buffoon and knocking it down. Happy resumes running away in fright until Candy manages to stop her, telling her to use "Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm" to purify the monster. She agrees, but upon trying to use it nothing happens. She tries to force herself to overcome her fear, and with newfound confidence and the determination not to lose to Wolfrun/Ulric she concentrates really hard, pulling off the attack. The large beam of happiness purifies the Akanbe/Buffoon, allowing them to acquire the first Cure Decor. Wolfrun/Ulric runs away and everyone goes back to normal as Candy asks Miyuki/Emily to help her save the world. As everyone surrounding her appears happy and normal again, Miyuki/Emily agrees. Major Events * Hoshizora Miyuki enrolls into Nanairogaoka Middle School, where she first "encounters" Candy on her way to school. * Miyuki accidentally falls into a mysterious library before soon leaving. * Wolfrun begins the attack of the Bad End Kingdom to revive Pierrot through the power of the "bad end". * Miyuki's desire to protect Candy awakens the power within her, becoming Cure Happy for the first time and using her Happy Shower attack. Characters Cures * Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy Mascots * Candy Villains * Wolfrun * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Sasaki Namie * Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 * Hino Akane * Kise Yayoi * Midorikawa Nao * Aoki Reika Trivia * This is the third time that the series mascot falls from the sky and hits the lead Cure in the face. ** 1st: Futari wa Pretty Cure with Mepple hitting Nagisa. ** 2nd: Heartcatch Pretty Cure! with Chypre and Coffret hitting Tsubomi. * This is the third time that after transforming the lead Cure freaks out and can't use her powers right for a minute. ** 1st: Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ** 2nd: Cure Blossom in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. * During the scene where Miyuki introduces herself to the class, Akane cracks a joke on Miyuki's family name by making up a little brother for Miyuki and calling him Hoshizora Mitaro. Hoshizora stands for "starry sky", mita means "to see (past tense)", and tarou is a common ending particle for male names. The joke was that the brother's name would mean "I saw the starry sky". * The first pink glowing book that caught Miyuki's attention in the library was aptly titled Fushigi na Tobira (ふしぎなとびら "Magical Door" or "Mysterious Door"?). Edits in Glitter Force * An extra scene in the beginning is added, which features Emily dreaming of transforming into the Glitter Force with the rest of her friends. * The entire scene of Candy running through the school is replaced with Emily randomly heading into the Library and being distracted by the lights, bringing her into the Magical Library. ** The backstory behind the series is told here. * Kelsey exaggerates Lily more than how Akane introduces Yayoi. Kelsey says almost anything makes Lily cry. Lily defends herself by saying she never cries, maybe once, three times at the very most. In the Japanese version, Akane says Yayoi cries at the slightest nudge, then Yayoi tells Akane not to talk about her like that since she only cried three times today. * Full Bloom*Smile's dance ending (ver. Cure Happy) is used for the ending song. This continues for the rest of the following episodes. * During parts of the opening, and parts of Emily's transformation and attack sequences, the screen is darkened heavily, possibly to reduce the risk of viewers having seizures Category:Smile Pretty Cure Category:Glitter Force Category:Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure Episodes Category:Kawaii Category:Cute Ever Pages On Wiki